cassiopeia
by deby.rizki
Summary: Apakah kita dapat bersama kembali? Melupakan yang telah lalu dan berjalan dijalan yang sama. Menghabiskan waktu tua bersama kalian adalah sesuatu yang kuimpikan. Kapan itu terjadi? Apakah itu bisa terwujud?/ Always Keep The Faith/


Cassiopeia

Summary :

Apakah kita dapat bersama kembali? Melupakan yang telah lalu dan berjalan dijalan yang sama. Menghabiskan waktu tua bersama kalian adalah sesuatu yang kuimpikan. Kapan itu terjadi? Apakah itu bisa terwujud?/ **Always Keep The Faith**/

Changmin POV

Tap… aku kembali menatap kebelakang, gedung SM entertainment. Disini aku memulai dan disinilah aku mengakhirinya. Aku tersenyum sendu saat mengingat ingatanku bersama mereka dikepalaku. Gambaran tentang mereka. Lima. Angka yang sangat berarti untukku.

Flasbacak On

_ Dibalik pintu itu, ruangan CEO SM entertainment terasa sangat berat untuk kumasuki. Lima belas menit yang lalu aku mendapatkan pesan dari Tuan Lee-CEO SM entertainment untuk datang keruangannya. Dan disinilah aku berada. Diluar ruangannya menetralkan jantungku yang terus berdegup kencang ini._

_ Krieett… kubuka pintu itu dan melihat keempat namja yang menatapku intens. Dan itu sukses membuatku bertambah gugup. Apalagi saat ini Tuan Lee menatapku tajam. Aku menundukkan kepalaku mencoba menghindari tatapan mereka. Wae? Apa ada yang salah denganku?_

_ "Changmin-ssi kemarilah."ucap Tuan Lee membuatku berjalan lebih dekat kearah mereka. Dengan ragu-ragu aku mencoba untuk duduk disamping Jaejoong-ssi. Satu-satunya namja yang kukenal, mengingat dia sama denganku. Seorang peserta training yang mencoba untuk memasuki dunia hiburan yang keras ini. kulirik Jaejoong sekilas, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali padanya. Selalu memakai baju kaos yang sudah robek dan tambalan dimana-mana ditambah celananya yang butut sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang indah itu._

_ "Changmin-ssi, apakah kau tahu kenapa kau dipanggil kesini?"tanya Tuan Lee tiba-tiba membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku._

_ "n.. ne? ah, a.. mo.. mollayo Lee sajangnim." Jawabku terbata-bata. __**'Shit, ada apa denganku saat ini?'**__ . Aku takut jika dipanggil kemari karena telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang sangat patal. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku kini begetar dengan sangat hebatnya. __**'Oh, tuhan aku tidak akan dieleminasi sekarang kan? Aku tidak akan dikeluarkan sekarang kan? Aku takut sekarang sekali.. umma~ otthokae?' **_

_ Grepp.. aku tersentak saat ada seseorang yang memegang tanganku. Langsung saja kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping. Seorang namja tampan yang berwajah bak cassanova yang terus menatap kedepan tepat kearah Lee Sajangnim. Kini, memegang tanganku dan meremasnya. Entah kenapa aku merasakan jika saat ini dia sedang memberiku semangat dari genggamannya. Dan itu berhasil membuat getaran ditanganku berhenti. __**Gomapta**__._

_ Aku membalas gengaman itu, "ada apa dengan saya sajangnim? Apakah saya telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"tanyaku tenang._

_ "aniyo, aku kesini memanggilmu. Ah, maksudku kalian. Untuk memberikan suatu informasi yang sangat penting."ujar Lee sajangnim menatap kami satu-satu._

_ "mwo? Apa itu?"aku menahan ketawa saat mendengar suara cempreng dari seorang namja manis didepanku. Ekspresinya sangat lucu sekali membuatku sangat gemas melihatnya._

_ "kalian akan aku debutkan sebagai anggota grup dengan nama __**Dong Bang Shin Ki**__." Ucap Lee Sajangnim singkat. Namun, dapat membuat kami kaget mendengarnya._

_ "mwo? Anggota? Grup? Maksud anda boyband?"tanya Jaejoong-ssi._

_ Lee Sajangnim menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Lidahku sangat kelu. Perasaan senang dan bahagia berkumpul menjadi satu._

_ "Dong Bang Shin Ki? Kenapa harus nama itu sajangnim?"kini pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut namja bermata musang yang terus memerhatikan penjelasan sajangnim dengan raut wajah yang serius._

_ "tentu saja, karena Dong Bang Shin Ki artinya adalah lima dewa dari timur. Maksudnya adalah kemunculan lima orang yang berbakat dan multitalented yang akan mendebrak pasar musik hiburan, tidak hanya dikorea tapi diseluruh dunia. Dan kami memilih kalian berlima."_

_ Deg… dadaku bergemuruh mendengar itu. jujur aku merasakan suatu beban yang sangat besar mendengar dari penjelasan yang diberikan oleh sajangnim itu. kenapa aku? Bukankah ada jongwoon Hyung? Suara dan teknik vokalnya sangatlah hebat dan tidak bisa ditandingi denganku yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini._

_ "kau kuberi nama panggung __**Xiah**__."tunjuk sajangnim pada namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu. " namamu adalah kependekan dari 'asia'. Kuharap kau tidak hanya menjadi bintang di Korea. Tetapi juga bintang diseluruh benua." _

"_kau __**Hero**__ dan __**Micky**__." Kini sajangnim menunjuk Jaejoong-ssi dan namja disampingku itu. "Jaejoong-ssi kau kuberi nama __**Hero**__ agar kau bisa menjadi pahlawan didunia musik. Dan kau __**Micky**__ karena dalam arti huruf hanja bermakna sebagai 'senjata yang tersembunyi'. Kau adalah kartu AS dalam grup ini sebagai orang yang bermultitalented."_

"_kemudian kau, kau kujadikan leader di grup ini, Yunho-ssi. Nama panggungmu __**U-Know**__ karena jika dilafalkan dalam bahasa inggris menjadi 'you know'. Itu berarti apakah dunia akan mengetahui keberadaanmu."tatap sajangnim pada namja bermata musang tadi._

_ Sajangnim menatapku tajam, "dan kau magnae."panggil sajangnim membuat keempat namja itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "nama panggungmu adalah __**Max**__. itu artinya agar kau dapat melakukan sesuatu yang 'terbaik' untuk grup ini dan tidak akan mengecewakan mereka. Arra?" aku mengangguk dengan sangat cepat._

_ "bagus. Mulai saat ini kalian adalah satu grup, Dong Bang Shin Ki."putus Lee sajangnim. _

_ Kami pun saling memandang satu sama lain, dan itu membuatku sangat bersemangat. Aku sangat menantikan apa yang akan kami lakukan kedepan. Bersama dengan orang yang tidak saling kenal. Berkerja sama mewujudkan impian kami dalam sebuah ikatan bernama keluarga._

Flashback OFF

Puk, aku merasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang, Yunho hyung. "gwechana?" tanyanya dengan raut wajahnya yang cemas.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "gwechana hyung."ucapku. aku menatapnya lama, "hyung, apakah kau tahu arti bintang dari Cassiopeia?"tanyaku.

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya, "kenapa kau menanyakan itu magnae?"

End Changmin POV

.

.

.

.

Cassie entertainment

Disebuah gedung pecakar langit itu, seorang namja berwajah tampan bak cassanova menatap luar jendela dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan itu membuat kedua temannya itu menatapnya bingung.

"yo man~ waeyo?"tanya salah satu temannya yang bersuara lumba-lumba itu.

Pertanyaan itu membuat namja tampan itu langsung menatap kedua temannya. "hari ini mereka keluar Jae hyung, Su-ie."jawab namja tampan itu singkat namun dapat membuat kedua temannya yang sedari menatapnya tertegun.

"lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan Chunnie?"tanya namja tadi, Su-ie.

"mollayo~aku tidak tahu Su-ie. Tapi jika boleh, rasanya aku ingin sekali menyeret mereka kemari. Bergabung dengan kita. Bersama."lirih namja tampan itu menatap kembali pemandangan diluar jendela yang menjadi kebiasaannya itu.

Tap.. Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri dongsaengnya itu. dia mengalungkan tangannya kebahu Yoochun dan ikut menatap kejendela. "aku juga berpikiran yang sama denganmu, Chun."ucapnya.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa, Junsu berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dan menyempil ketengah membuat Jaejoong dan Yoochun harus memberikan jarak pada namja chubby itu. "hiks, aku sangat merindukan mereka. Aku ingin mereka bersama kita kembali bagaimana pun caranya." Rengek Junsu membuat kedua hyungnya itu gemas melihat tingkah laku Junsu.

"ne, kita akan bersama lagi dongsaeng-deul. Aku berjanji."janji Jaejoong memandang kedua temannya itu yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaengnya.

"ne, kau harus menepatinya."jawab Yoochun dan Junsu serempak membuat ketiganya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Changmin mencoba untuk membuka matanya, suara bel yang berbunyi itu membuatnya harus terbangun ditengah malam ini. "aisshh, siapa sih yang berani-beraninya bertamu tengah malam ini?" gerutu Changmin membuat orang yang tidur disebelahnya terbangun.

"eungghhh… hoahm, waeyo Changmin-ah? Kenapa kau bangun?" orang itu melirik jam weker dibsampingnya. "masih jam satu."ucapnya.

"ada tamu hyung, kau saja ne yang bukanya. Aku masih mengantuk hyung, jebbal?"mohon Changmin dengan bambi eyes-nya.

Melihat tatapan memelas dari magnae kesayangannya itu membuat orang itu-Yunho tak tega untuk menolaknya. Akhirnya, dengan malas-malasan Yunho beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk melihat siapa tamunya itu tanpa menyadari seringaian yang dikeluarkan oleh Changmin.

Yunho berjalan menuruni tangga, dapat didengarnya suara bel yang dibunyi berulang-ulang kali menandakan betapa tak sabarannya dari tamu 'sopan'nya itu.

"ne.. ne, sebent…" Yunho tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat membuka pintu dan melihat siapa tamu-tamunya itu.

Tamunya itu juga menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menalarkan kembali otak Yunho untuk mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ini. dengan canggung Yunho mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan meneriakkan Changmin untuk keluar dari kamar.

Changmin POV

"Changmin-ah, keluar kau sekarang juga!"teriak Yunho hyung membuatku yang hampir saja kembali masuk kedunia mimpi harus terbangun akan suara cemprengnya itu.

Dengan langkah yang sengaja kuhentak-hentakkan, aku menuruni tangga dan melihat Yunho hyung bersama ketiga orang yang masih membelakangiku. Aku mem-poutkan bibirku, "yak, hyung kenapa kau memanggilku?"tanyaku membuat ketiga namja itu menoleh kebelakang.

Deg… entah kenapa rasanya saat ini jantungku ingin jatuh saat itu juga. Wajah itu, wajah yang selalu kurindukan. Wajah yang selalu kutangisi tiap malam. Jaejoong hyung, Yoochun hyung, dan Junsu. Oh tuhan, apa lagi ini?

"minnie~"panggil Jaejoong hyung membuatku tercekat. Panggilan itu berhasil membuatku yang selalu berpura-pura tegar itu meneteskan air mata dengan mudahnya. Dan hal itu membuat keempat hyungku panik melihatku.

"yak, magnae kenapa kau menangis huh?"tanya Junsu, namja yang selalu kurindukan itu.

"Changmin-ah~"panggil Yoochun hyung, hyung kesayanganku. Dia menempelkan tangannya kepipiku, "gwechana?"tanyanya cemas.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku terdiam bagaikan patung. Menatap shock pada pemandangan yang tidak berani untuk kumimpikan. Dimana ketiga hyungku itu mengunjungi kami.

"ya aegya, apa kabarmu? Kenapa kau semakin kurus saja? Apakah kau makan dengan baik chagi?"tanya Jaejoong hyung yang seperti ummaku itu.

Tes.. aku meneteskan mataku. Aku menangis, menangis dengan sangat keras hingga sesenggukan. Tak lama kemudian, bukan hanya aku. Mereka, mereka berempat juga meneteskan air matanya. Dan malam itu kami berlimapun menangis seperti anak kecil. Melepaskan kerinduan masing-masing. Mencoba untuk mengeluarkan perasaan yang meluap-luap ini.

Aku berjalan ke arah Yoochun hyung. Dia menatapku. Aku melayangkan tanganku keatas membuatnya menutup mata mengira jika aku akan memukulnya. See? Betapa lembutnya hati hyungku satu ini. langsung saja kupeluk dirinya dan itu membuatnya tersentak. Dia membalas pelukanku cepat dan kami berpelukan sangat lama membagi kerinduan yang sangat besar.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Yoochun dan menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong hyung. Tidak lama melihatnya membuatnya bertambah indah saja. Berbeda dengan penampilannya saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Kini, tidak ada lagi baju yang robek dan penuh tambalan itu. tidak ada lagi jeans yang selalu dipakainya terus itu. dia yang sekarang berbeda, menjadi namja yang sangat memukau. Dengan bajunya yang sangat mahal itu. tapi, aku yakin jika hatinya tidak akan berubah. Dia masih Jaejoong hyungku. Ummaku. Namja yang ramah dan rendah diri.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku terdorong kedepan dan mendarat keperut Jaejoong hyung. Aku menatap kesal pada orang yang menubrukku dari belakang itu. namja ini, namja yang merebut posisi magnae dariku, namja yang selalu kubully, namja yang polosnya tiada tandingannya itu, namja yang selalu kubanggakan, Junsu.

"hiks.. hiks.. bogoshippo… srooottt… bogoshipoyo chang-ie."isak junsu tanpa lupa mengelap ingusnya dikausku.

"nado~"jawabku.

Melihat posisi kami berempat yang jatuh berpelukan itu dengan posisi Yunho-Jaejoong-Changmin-Junsu. Yoochun tersenyum dan tanpa dosanya dia menduduki pantat Junsu hyung dan menopang dagunya diatas kepalaku.

"Yo U-Know~ bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Yoochun pada Yunho hyung.

"hahaha, seperti yang kalian lihat. Aku sangat kewalahan menghadapi magnae kita tanpa kalian. Terutama kau Boo~"goda Yunho pada teman sejatinya itu.

"yak, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu Yun/ aku tidak merepotkan!"teriakku dan Jaejoong mendeathglare Yunho yang meringis.

"aish, terserahlah… tapi bisakah kita hentikan ini. entah kenapa, aku merasakan saat ini posisi kita sangatlah konyol!"cetus Junsu membuat kami terdiam.

.

.

.

"jadi, ada gerangan apa kalian datang kemari?"tanya Yunho hyung ramah.

"kami tidak akan basa-basi Yun. Kedatangan kami kemari adalah mengajak kalian ikut bersama kami."terang Jaejoong membuatku dan Yunho terdiam.

"Jae hyung~"tegur Yoochun hyung. Dia menatapku dan Yunho hyung lembut. "kami tidak akan memaksa kalian kok."sambungnya.

"karena jikapun kalian menolaknya, kami sudah merencanakan beberapa cara untuk menyeret kalian dari cara yang halus sampai yang kasar." Celetuk Junsu polos membuat Jaejoong dan Yoochun langsung mendeathglarenya. Pabbo!

Kulirik Yunho hyung yang ternyata juga menatapku itu. jujur saja, aku sangat ingin kembali bersama mereka. Tapi,…

"aku sangat ingin bersama kalian. Tapi, apakah ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho hyung sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan.

"maksudnya?"tanya Jaejoong.

"apakah kami bisa Jae bergabung dengan kalian lagi. Setelah, apa yang telah terjadi dulu."lirih Yunho hyung.

"yak, leader pabbo! Kau pikir otak kami secetek itu hingga berpikiran seperti itu. yang lalu biarlah berlalu Yun. Sekarang kami hanya ingin kalian bersama kami. Kembali." Terang Jaejoong hyung. "dan aku tidak butuh penolakan arra?"tambahnya yang mau tak mau membuatku dan Yunho hyung tersenyum.

Flashback on

"_hyung, apakah kau tahu arti bintang dari Cassiopeia?"tanyaku._

_ Yunho hyung mengeryitkan dahinya, "kenapa kau menanyakan itu magnae?"_

_ "ani, hanya saja entah kenapa semenjak kontrak kerja kita dengan SM berakhir. Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi teringat dengan mereka bertiga."ucapku membuatnya menatapku diam._

_ Dia tersenyum, "tahukah kau Min? tentu saja lima bintang Cassiopeia itu ada artinya." Dia memandang langit yang cerah itu dan tersenyum bahagia._

_ " __**β Cas (Caph)**__ artinya bahu, bintang ini adalah Junsu, karena dia sangat mandiri dan bisa dijadikan tempat bersandar. Dia bahkan membiayai trainningnya Junho, kakaknya. Yang kini menjadi penyanyi solo terkenal." Aku langsung saja membayangkan wajah polos Junsu. Aku tersenyum, mengingat itu dimana dia kini telah menjadi sosok yang dewasa meski kepolosannya itu tidak bisa dihilangkan._

_ " __**α Cas (Shedar)**__ artinya dada~" aku mendengarnya dengan seksama. "bintang ini milik Yoochun karena dia sangat pemberani, Min. dia tak gentar mengikuti audisi di Amerika, walau harus melawan begitu banyak pesaing yang tangguh." Yunho hyung melirikku, "ingatkah kau dengan penyakit asma-nya itu? dengan penyakitnya itu dia berjuang sangat keras ,Min. Dibalik senyumannya itu tersimpan begitu banyak kepedihan." Aku menatap nanar Yunho hyung. Aku sangat mengingat namja satu itu, Yoochun hyung. Dia salah satu hyung yang sangat kuhormati. Aku ingat sekali saat semuanya berlibur ketempat keluarganya masing-masing. Karena keluarganya yang berada di virgiana, dia harus menelan kenyataan pahit jika tidak bisa pulang mengunjungi keluarganya itu. apalagi saat aku membaca berita mengenai kematian ayahnya itu, miris._

_ Yunho hyung melanjutkan, " dan kau tahu siapa itu __**ϒ Cas (Navi)**__?"tanya Yunho hyung. Aku mengangguk, "Jaejoong hyung." Lirihku. Yunho hyung tersenyum mengingat sahabatnya itu, "dia mendapat bintang itu karena dia adalah orang yang pantang menyerah. Dia pernah merasakan satu kali gagalnya audisi, tapi dia tidak menyerah. Dan sikap gigihnya itu dilambangkan dengan cambuk."ucap Yunho yang membuatku mengingat hobi Jaejoong yang memang sering menyakiti dirinya sendiri itu. meskipun dia orangnya ceroboh dan serampangan. Aku tahu, aku tahu dibalik itu semua tersimpan rasa tanggung jawabnya yang besar dan selalu menerima resiko yang harus dihadapinya tanpa merasa kenal takut. _

_ "dan untuk kita berdua, min. entah kenapa aku merasakan itu tidak cocok denganku. Aku gagal. Aku gagal menjadi seorang leader yang baik untuk kalian." Ucapnya dengan suara yang serak, menahan tangis._

_ "hyung, bicarakan saja."perintahku. yunho hyung menatapku sendu. "kau cocok dengan lambing ini, min-ah. __**δ Cas (Rucha)**__yang artinya lutut. Karena kau sangat rendah hati, kau tidak pernah menyombongkan dirimu walau kau adalah yang paling jenius dalam grup. Sikap rendah hatimu ini dilambangkan dengan lutut."_

_ "dan dirimu hyung." Lanjutku. "__**ε Cas (Segin)**__ kaki. Kau adalah leader yang menjadi tumpuan. Kau adalah yang paling dewasa dibandingkan kami dan bijaksana diantara para member lain." Ucapku. Masih kuingat betapa hebatnya hyungku ini. tanpa memikirkan kesehatannya dia selalu mengingatkan kami untuk makan. Padahal harusnya dialah yang kami ingatkan mengingat penyakit lambung akutnya itu. dia juga selalu menjadi tumpuan kami saat kami merasa lelah dan sakit. Dia selalu meminjamkan tubuhnya agar kami dapat menyenderkan tubuh kami padanya. Orang yang pertama yang selalu didepan kami jika terjadi sesuatu. Yunho hyung, tahukah kau? Jika kehadiranmu saja sudah sangat beharga bagi kami. Dan aku sangat beruntung dapat mengenalimu hyung. Namja polos dan kuat dari gwangju._

Flashback OFF

Disinilah kami, di Cassie entertainment perusahaan yang dikembangkan oleh Jaejoong hyung, Yoochun hyung, dan Junsu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Disini, kami berlima duduk bersama menunggu para anak-anak yang kami didik untuk menghadapi kami.

Kriieeett… bunyi suara pintu itu membuat kami berlima langsung menatap pintu tersebut yang dibuka oleh namja manis memiliki mata yang indah. Dia masuk disusul oleh keempat namja remaja dibelakangnya yang membututinya. Yunho hyung menatap mereka intens membuat salah satu diantara mereka gemetaran ketakutan. Tapi, namja disampingnya langsung mengenggam tangannya menenangkannya. Hal itu membuatku dan Yoochun saling memandang dan tersenyum. Namja yang sangat tampan duduk dibelakang mereka menutupi dirinya yang tidak percaya diri itu membuat Jaejoong hyung berbisik padaku jika namja itu mirip sekali dengannya dulu. Dan aku setuju akan hal itu. tapi, tiba-tiba saja suasana yang mencekam itu langsung menghilang mendengar suara lembut dari namja yang paling mungil diantara mereka.

"apakah kami akan dieksekusi?"tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang polos mengingatkan kami pada seseorang, Junsu. Sontak kami langsung tertawa terbahak bahak membuat kelima remaja itu menatap kami bingung. Tak lupa juga wajah Junsu yang memerah.

End

Huwaaa… aku membuat fanfic ini sambil mengingat pertama kali aku mengenal dengan boyband bernama DBSK dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama my cuttie husband, Shim Changmin *dideathglare namjachingu saya haha… awal aku mengenal DBSK itu dari lagu soundtrakenya one piece loh yang judulnya share the world. Dari situlah aku mulai menyukai mereka dan terus mengikuti perkembangan mereka hingga sekarang. Fanfic diatas merupakan khayalanku yang berharap terwujudkan. Aminn. Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukan saat mereka berlima masih bersama. Dengan yunho yang terkadang dewasa, kadang kekanakan. Jaejong yang rempong banget. Yoochun yang sifatnya sebelas dua belas sama namjachingu saya… ahaha, Yoochun itu menurutku orangnya santai banget tapi jika dibutuhkan dia akan langsung bertindak dan aku suka banget dengan sifatnya itu. junsu yang imutnya nggak ketulungan dan changmin selingkuhan author yang sifatnya sengak abis meski sebenarnya dia orangnya baik meski sering mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak jarang menyakiti hati #diranjam changmin hho… sekian dulu dari saya yang suka seenaknya ini. bye chingu. Sampai jumpa difanfic saya selanjutnya.


End file.
